


Return of the Dragon Princess

by AliexahDatenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon Riders, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Work In Progress, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliexahDatenshi/pseuds/AliexahDatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic and the mythical creatures do not exist nothing impossible ever happens. Until someone digs up an old temple predating everything. </p>
<p>A young teenager and her friends on a field trip soon found themselves in deeper trouble than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“I won’t go!” I yell at my parents, adamant in not attending the bizarre field trip to the archeological dig that was about two hours out of the town’s limits.

Somehow some bone-lover was able to convince the government to sanction a fossil dig near the middle of nowhere and the school’s history teachers were so interested they manage to get an approval to visit the site.

My teacher, Old man Stink, gave me the slip for my parents to sign and so far I had managed to keep it from them. That is, until I found out that they had received a fax from him.

“I’m not going!”

“You are going and that’s final!” dad roars back at me.

“Screw you!”

“Go to your room young lady!” he snaps at me.

I roll my eyes at him and flip him the bird as I storm out of the living room. Instead of going to my room like most ‘scolded’ teenagers would do I left the house by going through the back door. I have no respect for my parents - honestly though, who would respect their parents? Well, maybe the goody-good but other than that, no one.

My phone, of course, started ringing off the hook because of my parents so I chose to ignore them. But I did get the chance to send a mass text to my small circle of friends. After that I was turning it off and jogging to the meeting point.

 

“So what happened?”

“Old-man Stink faxed them the damn slip,” I grouch as I lean against Jenny’s back, a longtime friend of mine.

“Damn, Alex, he really has it out on you!” another friend of ours, Johnny, exclaims as he lights up a cigarette. He takes a puff and offers it to me but I wave it off, not in the mood to take a drag or to get lung cancer. “What are you gonna do about it?”

I give him a mock glare, “Damn nothing is what. The ‘rents are gonna be tagging along.” My friends groan in dismay at that.

“There goes the party,” Jenny sighs while Lucy, my friend and on-off-again lover, plays with my hair. “We need to do something about Old-man Stink,” she declares, the unofficial prankster in the group.

As the oldest, by only two weeks, I felt the need to make sure that Jenny doesn’t go overboard with her pranks, _again_. “Do keep in mind that Old-man Stink is… well ancient,” I remind her, “I’m not sure his heart can take one of your… strongest pranks.”

“Or a series of small pranks,” Lucy comments from my other side, her fingers tracing patterns along my shoulder in a way that cause me to realize that she’s in a _mood_ again.

“That too,” I nod, unsure that I want to go back to being ‘on’ with her again. Jenny, however, groaned at us, indicating that her plan was to do either of the two things we vetoed already.

“You are limiting my creative processing,” she gripes at us.

“I’m pretty sure we don’t want to be charged with murder,” Johnny speaks up from his corner, still smoking his cigarette.

“Relax, dearest brother,” Jenny grins at her twin brother, “I’m not stupid enough to get someone killed.”

“Yet you forget to calculate in the fact that Old-man Stink has his name for a reason,” I comment idly, shrugging away Lucy’s hand to get up. “I better get going,” I grumble, deciding that I need to crash and that I wasn’t going to do it in the hideout. I have to go back sometime in the near future to get new clothes. So might as well cut straight to the chase.

“Aw, Alex!” they complain while Lucy’s eyes glinted with the rejection.

“Gotta go face the music,” I tell them with a shrug. “If any luck I’ll come back from the field trip in one piece and not as a dried up husk.”

“Hey,” Jenny and Johnny exclaim at the same time, “If you have to go we’re going with you!”

I look at the two of them, my eyes switching back and forth between them. Jenny, a girl standing at the height of five foot six with long white blonde hair and twinkling ocean blue eyes, is the mischievous half of the pair. Her twin brother, Johnny, is a boy standing at five foot eight with short dirty blonde hair and pale brown eyes, is the _almost_ rational half. I say almost because sometimes Johnny is very rash and overly protective of his twin sister. Being born a half hour before the other apparently makes the brothers very protective.

“So long as you,” I point at Jenny, “don’t do something to set all the escorts on our asses and you,” I point at Johnny, “keep your flask and your special little mint box at home.”

He gasps dramatically at me but I just kept a narrowed eye at him. “Ugh, fine, I’ll leave it at home.” I nod my head in satisfaction as I turn my gaze at Jenny. “You don’t need to say it,” she exclaims the second she notices my eyes, “I need to leave all of my tools at the house.”

“So long we’re on the same page,” I grin at them before taking my leave.

 

Field Trip

Music blasted into my ears while Jenny and Johnny, forever together, banged on imaginary guitars and drums while Lucy, listening to the same song as I am, mouthed to it. As per custom for us we listen to the songs together and jam to it whenever we’re on the school bus or on any kind of trip. I was, as usual, playing the keyboard in this song.

Up ahead of us are the popular jocks and cheerleaders of the school, all of whom are hoping to manage some kind of mischief I’m sure. One of the ones I cannot help but notice is a cheerleader with shoulder length chestnut brown hair. I couldn’t see her eyes from where I am but I could see them in my head. She has dark brown eyes that, in a rather impossible way, grow darker whenever she is angry or feeling high and mighty. Her being angry or in control of things are common enough events at the school, something that always peak my curiosity. She is what the people would call, the Queen Bee.

After thirty minutes into the ride I slide up from my seat, ignoring the protests from my friends, and slipped up the few rows and into the seat next to the Head Cheerleader. “‘Ello,” I greet the girl, startling her from her thoughts and getting an immediate scowl from her. I go through my knapsack and offer her the chocolate I had packed with me.

Almost immediately the scowl is gone and she is narrowing her eyes at me for a moment before her expression lightens. “I’m surprised you remember,” she comments, smiling at me as she takes the package from me.

“I can’t ever forget,” I mutter softly to her as she tears open the package. Breaking a piece off she tosses it into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

“You even remembered to have it sugar free,” she smiles at me. I shrug my shoulders, not wanting to make a big deal about it. “Alex,” she whispers softly, “so damn mysterious. You’re caring one moment and icy the next.”

I give her a half smile and let her run her fingers along my arm, her eyes darkening for a moment before she remembers where we are. “You best get moving,” she warns me which is her way of giving me a five seconds head start before she brings hell on me.

“See you at the digs,” I mutter to her, seizing her chin briefly and ran my thumb over her lips. I then slipped back up to my original spot where I immediately felt the jealousy radiating off Lucy. Settling back into our old patterns I pulled her into a kiss where she instantly began fighting me for control.

It's the same old routine that I love to hate. How is it that my friendship turned into ashes with Lucy?

 

At the Digs

“-And so, that concludes the reason why the government has approved this dig.”

I was lingering near the back of the crowd, already bored to tears in this field trip. The tour guide has just finish explaining to us what had allowed them to set up camp here in this remote area. So when she finally started to move I reluctantly tagged along, my friends whispering softly by my sides, when my mother sends me a warning glare to behave.

“This is lame,” Jenny grumbles to her brother behind me.

“Wished we could’ve brought our stuff,” Johnny mumbles back and I cast the two of them a look.

“You know as well as I do, that your pranks,” I look at Jenny, “would not be welcomed here, and your habits,” I look at Johnny, “can be exposed easily.”

They both shake their heads at me, moving easily to opposite sides of me until they can sling an arm around my midriff. “Always looking out for us,” they mutter softly before simultaneously kissing me on the cheeks. While I sputter with outrage they dart ahead of me, giggling.

“Devious little,” I start growling before a familiar brunette comes to my side. My words cut themselves off and I lower my eyes for a second before looking back up into her eyes. “’Ello,” I greet her. This time, instead of getting a scowl she gives me one of her bright grins. “What was bothering you earlier?” I ask her, deciding that now is a decent time to ask her about her mood.

She looks at me and pops another piece of chocolate into her mouth, the same one I gave her earlier. I suppose it’s a good thing she hadn’t eaten it all yet. It is difficult to find that kind of brand without sugar. Not an easy task one would assume. “My dad was being his usual hard-headed freak,” she replies softly before she turns her eyes away from me. I nod my head slightly at that, having heard many, many stories about her father. It’s not a pleasant feeling, hearing about him and the things he demands from her.

“Feeling a bit better?” I ask her.

“Definitely,” she grins at me before slipping her hand into mine for a brief squeeze. “Thank you for everything,” she whispers softly to me before going on ahead of me.

Yes, I have to wonder about why my life is so complicated.

 

“And this,” the tour guide starts after maybe ten minutes of being led around the rather large dig site, “is the reason why we are here. A temple, hidden in the trees, hidden in the ground, has been excavated and at this very moment our best experts are attempting to open the doors to its secrets.”

I look past her to find at least four men studying the large stone doors at the bottom of the staircase, set deep in the ground. One man is a burly type with a rather hairy problem. Another man is tall, skinny, and is for some reason holding up a mallet and chisel in his hands. Two other men were holding books in their hands, constantly looking up and down that I’m surprise they haven’t given themselves whiplash.

“Looks like one of ‘em wanna break it open,” I hear Jenny comment from my left. The person she means is the big burly man, his hand constantly stroking this sledgehammer that was resting on the ground.

The tour guide apparently overhears Jenny and with a dramatic gasp she shouts, “Zackary James Reyes! Don’t you dare do what I think you’re going to do!” as she runs down the steps without any preamble.

Johnny and Jenny immediately burst into laughter among all of the other students and I end up shaking my head in disbelief at them. I feel someone slide into position behind me and without tensing up to alert them I listen to their breathing among all the noise. “Hello Dad,” I greet, my head turning slightly to acknowledge him.

“Hello, Alexandria,” he returns the greeting, using my dreaded full first name. Did that mean I’m in trouble? There’s a high chance that it did. Did it mean that I deserve whatever punishment he may be ready to deal out?There is no chance in hell that I did. “What do you suppose they are studying?” he questions softly, surprising me, as he gestures to the two scholars I spotted earlier. I narrow my eyes for a second to spy that there are engravings in the space above the door.

“It’s Latin,” I mumble softly, “Very ancient Latin.” I look at dad, who stands roughly my height, to see that he is beaming brightly at me. “What?”

“I’m proud that you recognized the language,” he whispers to me, squeezing my shoulder before he wonders away. Lucy wonders up to me and her arm hooks with mine.

“Alex,” she whispers softly, causing me to look down to her.

“Lucy,” I whisper back as my eyes wonder over to the door.

“What did your dad want?”

I look down at her for a moment before my eyes find the brunette cheerleader. “Don’t worry about it,” I mumble softly as I turn my attention back to the people by the door. “It’s not important.”

I slip my arm free and, curious to know what the words said, I move closer to the door in the ground, crouching down to get a better look. “Behold…” I mumble softly, “the Door to the…Draconian. Make way for the Royalty.”

A scholar look up at me as I spoke the last word a tad bit too loud and with an eye roll I walk away before they can question me. I didn’t want to explain why the words come to me so easily or why it felt like it was speaking directly to me. I didn’t know the answer to it anyway so why bother?

Soon enough the tour guide came back to the group and, a bit flustered, explains that the experts are having difficulty trying to open the door. She then takes the group to the next location where there are remains of a long ago broken statue of what appears to be a dragon. Since I was already lingering at the edges of the group it isn’t hard for me to slip away from them with Jenny, Johnny, and Lucy.

I didn’t even have to explain to them what I am planning to do because one look at me, with all of their years of knowing me, reveals my intention. I wanted a closer look at that door. I glance over my shoulder when I feel a familiar presence and flash a brief grin at the Head Cheerleader to let her know that she is welcome. When did she become such a constant in my life? It probably wasn’t that long ago.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I hear Jenny whisper as she glances over towards the group as she ducks down into the dugout. I turn around partially to give her a mischievous look and she half groans and half laughs at me. “Why is it that you’re the one that can do these kinds of things?” she complains as I half jogged and half sneaked to the door, not really wishing to be spotted by someone on the ground above.

“Because I know just how far to take it whereas you…” I trail off for a second to look at her with a sly grin, “you take it above and beyond.” She huffs at me but doesn’t try to deny it because it’s true.

When I finally got to the door I couldn’t help but be awestruck with the way the words cover it so perfectly that it looks like art. My hand instinctively reaches out to it, just barely managing to refrain from touching it. My eyes go over the words, easily translating them from the old tongue to our language, struggling to hide my excitement. “On the height,” I mutter just loud enough to be heard by my friends, “of the Solstice the Door to the Draconian shall open.”

“What are you reading?” Lucy asks me as she appears by my elbow.

“The door,” I mutter to her, “they wrote the secrets of their culture in Ancient Latin.” I look down to see that she is staring at me with slight confusion. “Whoever built this temple wrote in Ancient Latin, one of the oldest languages in this world. In fact… they wrote how to open the door,” I gesture to the before mentioned door and turned my attention back to it.

“So… what does it say?” Johnny asks me.

“Well… Let’s see,” I mutter as I push my imaginary glasses up my nose for a ‘geek’ image, getting immediate guffaws from my friends. Smiling to myself I go back to where I was, picking up the translation easily. “Speak thy name and touch the Draconian. Enter the Heart of the Draconian and be…” I trail off as I study the word, its’ meaning eluding me for a moment. “Be…Reborn.” That’s what it means, to be reborn. What a strange word to use, but I suppose it doesn’t really matter.

I feel her come up from behind me and I turn my head partly to look at her, watching her offer me a small grin but her eyes switching to Lucy. Lucy, Lucy is the sole reason why I haven’t sought her out in a way that I _want_ to, the restraint that keeps me far from the Cheerleader.

“So…” Jenny starts softly as I turn my attention to the other twin, “what does this mean exactly for us?”

I look at the words again before shrugging, “Just say your name and touch the dragon,” I point at the dragon that is set at the exact center of the door. “And then you’re going to be inside the temple,” I conclude, still a bit unsure about the translation. I know in my heart of hearts that it is as accurate as I can be but it still doesn’t make it perfect.

I decide to demonstrate and I put my hand on the door, “Alexandria Bel Rizer,” I announce before to my shock, the door slips open and I tumble into it. Banging and bumping into the stairs as I fall down the stairs until finally I’m at the bottom of the rather long staircase. “Fuck,” I groan loudly, my body aching now with the bruises I have gotten.

“Alex!” I hear everyone call as they run down the stairs. Yet underneath it all I can hear the door scraping across the stone ground and a resounding noise that confirmed my suspicions that we are probably now locked in the heart of the Draconian Temple.

“I’m okay,” I call up to them, checking each and every limb for any possible damage. So far I haven’t found any breaks in them. After a second I push myself up and, pulling out a pocket flashlight, I shine it around. That is, until I spot a slot where a torch light can be found. When I see it I have to grin to myself and I pull out my lighter to light the old dry cloth.

Once it’s lighted I take the liberty of lighting all of the other ones as possible, the light casting a glow in this dark place. By the time my friends reached the bottom of the stairs I was already staring at the mural on the walls, holding up the torch up in an effort to read as much as possible.

“Alex!” Lucy and Jenny ran at me, throwing their arms around me, “Are you okay!” Johnny came to me at a much slower pace and nodded his head, satisfied that I’m fine at this moment.

“Yeah,” I mumble softly before finally pushing them off lightly. “I gotta breath,” I tell them, a grin on my lips. I turn my attention back to the mural and hands the torch to Jenny. “It says something…” I mutter to them when I can feel their stares. “It’s a song,” I declare with surprise.

“How does it go?” Johnny asks.

I squints my eyes at the words. “Oh hail the heir of the dragons. Hail the lost princess. Bringer of the Light, Destroyer of the Night…” I frown at the words, trying to understand the beat of this song.

“That doesn’t sound very nice,” Jenny complains, being an absolute fan of rock and roll music.

I shrug my shoulders at her, still trying to understand the song. “Honor,” I decide to continue, “the Goddess’ words. Make way for the chosen Heir. Make way for the Lost Dragon.” I shake my head, still puzzled as to why this ‘song’ doesn’t make sense for me. Then I chose to stop trying to sing it and just focused on the words instead. “Welcome the Saviors of the Draconian and the Lost Queen.”

I sigh to myself, still struggling with the words.

“Hail the heir of the dragons, hail the lost princess… Bringer of the Light, Destroyer of the Night… Honor the Goddess’ words; make way for the chosen Heir. Make way for her Lost Dragon. Welcome the Saviors of the Draconian and the Lost Queen…” The words changed a bit when not intended for a song.

“Okay, you’re giving me a headache,” Johnny complains as I walk along the wall, studying the words.

“Sorry,” I tell him before reluctantly pulling myself away from the enchanting words. I turn and follow my friends up the stairs, noting that they are somewhat steep. I’m just relieved I didn’t break a bone or neck from the damn fall. That would be intensely uncomfortable. Then again, I’d probably be dead if that happened.

“ALEX!” I suddenly hear Lucy shout my name. I was trailing the group, wincing minutely as my body catches up with my mind, when her voice pierces the silence that has settled over us. The suddenness of it has us scrambling up the last leg of the stairs and bursting into the bright sunlight that has me shielding my face.

The first thing I notice, with my eyes shut, that the smell of our surroundings is distinctly different. A deep rainforest smell is hanging heavily in the air versus the dusty smell that had been lingering the area from the archeological dig. On that note, I do not even hear a single note of the voices that has been booming constantly since our arrival. I open my eyes cautiously for a moment before realizing something.

“What the fuck!” I exclaim loudly as I saw that my senses were not lying to me.

All around us closes in an intense line of forestry. In fact, I only see one break in the tree line and it’s only a thin road pitted with pots. The road looks a bit overrun by the under-bush, the sorry state of the sight makes me realize that this area is not well visited anymore. As I look up I notice that the tree tops are thick and that the only reason why there is bright sunlight in the first place is because we just stepped out of a giant awe-inspiring temple. It is made with white marble that is practically gleaming in the sunlight. Sunlight plus white equal a blinding headache for me, for all of us.

“Alex…” I hear Jenny mutter in concern. I grit my jaw and turn slightly at her to find that she is looking at her brother in concern. Johnny, a drug addict with no drugs on hand, looks like he is on a verge of needing a new snort. I curse in my mind, realizing that I’m forcing him to go longer than he usually does without drugs.

“Johnny,” I mutter to him as I clasp him on the shoulders, peering at him in concern. “How are you holding up?” He shakes his head and crosses his shaking hands. “Now’s not a good time for you to try and go off,” I comment idly to him before digging into one of my pockets. I pull out a tiny packet and pass it to him. “That’s the only one I have,” I warn him when he takes it from me. He looks at me surprised and I rub his head, “You know I come prepared for most things.” He nods at me, grateful, and pockets it.

I suppose he wants to save it for another time, when he absolutely cannot go on for another moment without it. I only hope that the amount that I gave him will be able to hold him over until we get back. I also hope that it won’t kill him if he does it all in one sitting in his desperate state. But I chose to put it on the back burner and focus instead on where the heck we are.

It is around that time that I realize that something is starting to bug me. Namely, I can hear something that doesn’t sound like one of my friend’s voices.

“I see a group of people near the Temple,” I hear someone say in a deep bass voice.

I look up towards the tree line, my eyebrows furrowing in concern. Who is watching us?

“How many are in the group?” I hear another voice say, the voice sounding distinctively feminine with the wind chime notes in the words.

I tap Jenny and Lucy on the shoulders and beckon them to follow, heading for the dirt road that is practically hiding in the trees. Johnny, forever attached to Jenny, follows behind us and I can feel my muscles tense with the thought of being watched. I also make sure to grab the Cheerleader’s hand to make sure that she doesn’t get separated from us. Of course my stupid body decides to send a blaze of fire up my arm from the hand that is holding hers.

“What’s wrong?” I hear Lucy ask me softly but I shake my head at her, bringing up my finger to my lips.

“There are five,” the same bass voice reply and I frown. I did not like that there is someone out there with a good view of us. Call me paranoid but it’s making my skin itch with the knowledge of this.

“Cut them off, I want them caught before they reach the village.”

I let go of her hand and start jogging, my body finding it easy to travel through the dark forest. Behind me I can hear my friends cursing under their breath as they struggle to keep up with me. The only one who can keep up with me is the cheerleader, her presence a comfort for me.

“Alex, slow down!” Lucy pants and her voice jars with me for a moment before I slow down.

“Keep it quiet!” I hiss at them once they have caught up. “There’s something watching us,” I tell them, my body tense and alert.

“They are in the forest, I cannot see them,” I hear the bass voice say.

“What are you-- are you sure?” Jenny questions me. Without looking at her I solemnly nod my head and hear her curse under her breath again. I knew, by the words that she has chosen, that she trusts me and currently hates this situation we have found ourselves in. The last time I said something about someone following us she didn’t listen to me. Bottom line, she nearly got killed by a stalker/killer and only my gut instinct kept her from joining the dearly departed.

I move forward, deciding that it is best to keep parallel with the trail for now, at least until we find a town and ask for a map. I couldn’t shake the feeling that wherever we are, it’s certainly not home. To sum it all up in one sentence, ‘We’re not in Kanas anymore’. Then again, we never were in Kanas so that sort of beats the purpose.

“Any luck yet?” I hear the feminine voice ask as I pause at what appears to be the edge of the forest. Just beyond is a field of tall golden wheat - that or corn - and as I stare at the sight I just know that if we can move fast enough we can get under the cover of the field before whatever spots us.

“None at all, they have not reached the edge of the forest or so it would seem.”

I wait for my friends to catch up and gesture at the field once I have their attention. “I don’t know where they are,” I whisper softly to them, “But I know that they’re looking for us… When I give the signal I want you guys to make a break for the field. No matter what, keep running. Don’t lose each other…” Johnny and Jenny nod their head before twining their fingers together. Lucy, the odd one out of our group of five, looks at the twins before I take her hand. “I’m glad you didn’t wear heels today,” I tell her quietly and she giggles in agreement.

With the cheerleader and Lucy’s hands in mine I wait for a short moment. I don’t know where this person is but wherever they are they have a clear view of the clearings. “Nothing still?” I hear that feminine voice question again. “Nothing. I will check to see if they have gone the other direction.” Just after I hear that bass voice say this I note a low sound that is similar to a steady drum beat. It grows louder for a moment before fading away.

Somehow sensing that now is a good a time as any I give the signal to Jenny and Johnny before making a run for it - with Lucy and the cheerleader right by my sides. We were probably half way to the field of wheat when a loud deafening roar hits the air. I feel a tug from Lucy and tighten my grip. “Keep running!” I yell for everyone’s benefit.

“I found them! They are headed for the fields!” the bass voice shouts just as another loud roar sound out. I swear that my ears would probably pop if he was any closer! Jenny and Johnny, moving faster with just them were able to duck into the fields with us right behind them. “They are in the fields!” the bass voice bellows right as a loud growl seems to vibrate the ground.

“What the hell was that?!” Jenny hisses at me as I free my hands, turning my face up to the skies.

“No clue,” I answer before thinking about where the road had curved toward. “C’mon, we gotta keep moving.”

“Where the hell are we even going?!” Lucy snaps, finally tired of the running.

I turn towards her - sighing as I run my fingers through my hair. “Right now we’re somewhere far away from home,” I tell her. “I don’t know where. But I don’t think we’ll find a way back home by sitting around and getting mad at each other.” I gesture vaguely around us. “In case you haven’t noticed there’s something out there. And they’re looking for us.”

“Maybe we should let them find us!” Lucy cries.

“They’re not here to rescue us,” I tell her, probably dashing what idea she had. “They… want to capture us before we reach a…” I stop there because there was something bugging me about what was said. Most people don’t say ‘village’ nowadays.

“Can we please focus on getting out of this field and preferably away from…” the brown haired cheerleader comments, her gaze turned up towards the sky for a moment before she looks at me. “Let’s go find whatever they don’t want us to reach.” I couldn’t help but chuckle at the mischievous look on her face.

“Yeah, you’d fit in nicely,” I mutter softly before taking point again. I didn’t have to look back to know that my friends were looking at the cheerleader with a variety of emotions - all of them recalling the various types of mental and emotional torture they had to endure because of her friends in the squad.

 

“Alex,” I hear Jenny call after me so I pause, turning my head towards the blonde girl. “What’s that?” She points at something so I walk over to her, ducking my head down to her shoulder to see where she’s pointing. What I see surprises me for just beyond the edge of the field, at the base of a rather imposing valley, sits a village. A medieval style sort of village - or perhaps the colonial style. In either case, wooden buildings dotted the village with maybe a stone house here and there. Looks lived in too, with the smoke wafting up from the houses’ fireplaces.

“It’s… a village,” I answer simply before getting smacked on the shoulder for it. “Hey, no need to get violent!” She merely rolls her eyes at me. I rub my ‘injured’ shoulder for a moment before sighing. “Alright, here’s the thing.” I turn to look at my friends. “We need a map so we can figure out where the hell we are. On top of that we need information.”

“So, what, you want to send a scouting party while the rest of us holes up somewhere else?” Jenny - an avid videogame player just like me - questions.

“That’s pretty much what I’m thinking, Jenny.” I do a quick count of heads before nodding. I turn to look back towards the village - noting the fact that while the village may be set at the base of an valley it is also close to the forest. A different kind of forest because the trees doesn’t have that ominous feel to it like the one we left in a run.

After a moment of thinking I have a workable plan. “Jenny and I can go into the village without attracting too much attention. The rest of us can wait in the forest, close enough to see the village and us whenever we leave. Yet far enough to avoid being spotted by someone on the trail.” I gesture to the places I had mentioned to my friends.

“I don’t know if I like the idea of Jenny being out of my eyesight,” Johnny speaks up from my left.

“I know,” I mutter to him, clasping him on the shoulder. “Nevertheless, she knows what we’re looking for.” I see the worry look on his face still so I rub a small circle on his shoulder. “Besides, she’s bound to have skills from dodging the teachers and janitors whenever she set up her pranks.”

He smiles at me and nod, agreeing with me on that little tidbit. “I know that you’re worried about all the things that can go wrong. Frankly, so am I. I ain’t fool enough to assume that everything is gonna work out alright.” I release him and cross my arms. “We can only do what we can, Johnny, and pray that it’s enough.”

“Where do you want us to hide?” he asks me, gesturing to the forest I had mentioned earlier. This is going to be one of those times where I wish I had binoculars like my dad. Or maybe a collapsible spyglass.

Since I have neither of that I make do by shading my eyes and squinting. “Well… I’d say head for high ground. Somewhere high enough to allow you to see us but at the same time provide some shelter from the trails and from whatever it is that is chasing us.”

“Do you know what we’re running from?” Lucy questions, a scared look on her face.

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” I confess. “But whatever it is, there’s two of them. One of them seems to be aerial.”

“So no clearings,” Johnny comments.

“None once so ever,” I agree.

“What about you?” the cheerleader asks me, “You’ll be exposed if you walk along the trails.”

“It’s a risk we’ll have to take,” Jenny speaks up. “If we appear right out of the forest within eyesight of the town they’ll probably assume that something is up.” I nod my head in agreement.

“We don’t have much choice in this. Johnny,” I turn to look at him, “go ahead with Lucy and Amy.” The girls look like they are going to protest so I hold up my hand to silence it. “We have to move quickly. I haven’t heard whatever that thing is in a while. Frankly, I’m worried about the silence more than the noise.” They give me uneasy looks before nodding so I grab Johnny’s arm, leaning in closely. “Keep them safe, Johnny,” I whisper softly before letting him go.

Without another word the trio makes a run for the trees and I turn to Jenny, wrapping a comforting arm around the girl. For I know that she is just as protective of her brother as he is of her. “They’ll be fine,” I mumble to her before stepping out onto the trail in a light jog with Jenny right behind me.

I wanted to get to the village as quick as possible, before what or who ever had their eyes on us spot us.

It took a short amount of time for us to travel the distance and begin to see the open gates, the lack of guards. “Is it me… or… these people are a bit trusting?” I mutter to my friend, shaking my head in disbelief.

“I’m in agreement with you on that one,” Jenny sighs, a hand resting briefly on her face. “We have two - you did say two right? - people chasing after us and from the looks of it we’re not exactly close to any form of civilization I can recognize.” Jenny had always been a sharp girl, aware of her surroundings - almost hyperaware - as a result of the pranks she likes to do as well as the rare few prank wars she becomes involve in. As a result of those wars most of her friends had developed similar awareness of their surroundings, since they are prone to being around her when the war begins, but none is best at it than Jenny.

“One of them is aerial, as strange as that seem because I didn’t hear any plane or helicopter,” Jenny begins to analyze, “And I don’t know what can make that kind of noise.” I didn’t need clarification since I still remember that loud roar that seems to come extremely close to popping my eardrums. “I’ll have to assume that everything is different here. The rules that is.”

“I have the same suspicions as yours,” I tell her before gripping my friend’s arm as something comes to mind. “Draconian,” I whisper, startled by my own mind’s connections.

“What?”

“Draconian, the writings spoke of Draconian. I thought that was the name of the Temple but… what if it’s the name of this place?” I end up reaching for my left shoulder as a brief pain spasm through the muscles - as if this path of thinking was a dangerous one.

“You… Like United States?” Jenny whispers.

“Exactly.”

Jenny frowns as she rubs her face thoughtfully. “If that’s the case then… then we’re definitely not going to be able to get home in a reasonable time frame.” She shakes her mind as if to dispel the thoughts. “Come, we best move on. I’m sure Johnny will be prepared to charge out of the forest if we continue to linger,” she says encouragingly as she makes for the village gates. I nod my own head in agreement, slicking back my short black hair from my face, and we took up a march.


	2. Chapter 2

The closer we got to the village the clearer it became that there is a system of some kind. As we left the edge of the forest and into open fields - more fields planted with some kind of harvest - I could hear a beat in the air.

Thump, thump, thump-thump, thump.

I have no idea what it could mean but as people begin to emerge from places we couldn’t see I have to rationalize that what I heard is some kind of warning system. Perhaps to alert the villagers of travelers and it would be safe to assume that there is a similar system set up for when true danger approaches.

I can - simply by analyzing - rationalize that this place has no technology development regarding electricity or science. Yet, I could also see that they have made impressive advances for a civilization that do not rely on the environmentally damaging products to survive.

What I don’t like is the fact that these people seems to gape at us like we are from a different species and at first I thought it had to do with the clothes. The villagers’ are dressed in clothes that differs vastly from ours. Yet as we walk into the village I became aware of the whispers that has begun to spread quite like a wildfire. Racing ahead of us.

_“It’s the Prince!”_ I would hear someone whisper excitedly, _“the Prince has returned!”_

“What’s going on??” Jenny whispers quietly to me, her body tense next to me.

“I’m not sure,” I confess, choosing to soldier on. Even if their whispering was starting to creep me out big time. “But uh, let’s hurry up and get out.”

Unnerved by what’s going on I protectively press a hand to the small of Jenny’s back, reassuring Jenny - and myself - in the process.

The closer we got to the gates the more I heard whispers about a prince and his return.

“What are they saying?” Jenny whispers anxiously.

“You can’t understand them?” I whisper back.

“Wait, you can?”

I grimace as I realize that maybe I understood them because I could speak the language. And the only language I can think of was Ancient Latin - the only other language I know besides English. The same language I could read in the temple before and after landing in this bizarre world.

“Apparently.”

“Dude…” Jenny mutters softly.

I was going to say something when I spied someone approaching us. A tall middle aged man, his hair and beard streaked with grey, was walking towards us with long strides. He looked way too overjoyed with his arms held out wide as if to welcome us with bear hugs.

“Uh he looked he’s going to hug us,” Jenny breathes, sounding a bit scared.

Honestly, I was like minded in that aspect.

_“My Prince!”_ the man bellows before scooping me up in a tight bear hug.

“Ugh.” I think my back just popped!

_“You have returned!”_

“Let me go!” Wiggling and squirming was doing nothing so I kneed him - hard - in the stomach.

_“Oh!”_

Ugh.

A sharp flare darts up and down my right leg and I end up hopping as I bite back the curses.

“Alex!”

_“My Prince!”_

“I’m fine!” I reassure Jenny before pointing a finger at the hugger of a man. “Back off!”

_“My lord?”_

_“I am not a prince nor am I your lord!”_

“Alex?”

“What?”

“What did you just say?”

I look at her in confusion before looking back and forth between my friend and this stranger of a man.

“Uh… I guess I spoke in Latin.”

_“My Lord, where have you been? Where is Subdolus?”_

_“Who?”_ Okay, Subdolus? Who the fuck is that?

“What?” Jenny asks.

Before the man could say something there was a loud resounding roar that had Jenny and me covering our ears. The man and the other villagers simply lift their heads up towards the skies.

Underneath the roar I could hear something else.

The same voices from before.

They’ve found us.

“They are in the village!” There’s that bass voice.

Which means…

“Take us down now!”

Yep, there she is.

“Shit!”

“What!”

“I was wrong,” I grab Jenny’s hand, prepared to make a run for it. “They’re both aerial.”

“Shit, you mean they’re here?!”

I just give her a short look and pulled her into a run.

But when we got to the gates something huge - and I mean massively huge - landed in the field just outside of the village. Large wings blocking out the sun to cast us into shadows. A defiant roar stopped us in our tracks, the rush of air nearly knocking us back.

The lingering pain in my leg flares up as I shifted my stance to brace myself while wrapping an arm around Jenny.

“This is only two of them!” a deep bass voice exclaims, accompanied by a snort.

With the rush of air gone I lower my arm and stared at the…thing that stopped us.

“That’s…”

“A dragon,” Jenny whispered in awe.

It had to be at least 35 feet long, from the tip of its muzzle to its tail and I really didn’t want to see how long it was from claws to shoulders. And those wings were most definitely long and oh god, they got hooks for wing thumbs!

Something tingled down my back and I slowly started to back away, nudging my friend to move.

_“Lieutenant General!”_ I hear the man from earlier.

A dragon has a Lieutenant General?

While I question this in my mind, the dragon’s wing shifts and as I look on something slid down them.

“Did someone just-,” Jenny stammers.

“Fuck,” I summed up.

It was a person - a woman I would bet from their stance - had just slid down the dragon’s wing - which definitely reminds me of bats.

The person was probably my height, maybe a bit taller, and they looked like they are extremely fit - there wasn’t a doubt in my mind that they were dangerous too. A full face guard helmet obscured their face, leaving only their eyes visible, and they were wearing what I think is leather armor if I had to judge from their appearance.

The helmet was strongly reminding me of the spikes running down the dragon’s spine or even an armadillo. Their armor had a nature focused appearance - the designs done in a silver like etching - with a red trimming and she looked like a creature of the night with the black leather of both the armor and helmet.

_“Who are you?!”_ I hear the person demand, startling me out of my observations before my eyes widens at the feminine lilt with the wind chime notes. _“Well?!”_

“They sound angry,” Jenny remarks from behind me.

“Well, this is the same person that been chasing us since the temple.”

“Oh… shit.”

_“Shit is right,”_ I mutter before wincing with the realization I just said that in Latin.

The woman stalked towards us, making me think strongly of a predator, and I braced myself for a fight. Slipping into a stance my dad had taught me while I was growing up.

She stopped abruptly and I tense, waiting for her. _“How do you know that?”_

_“What?”_

The woman gestured at me and all I could do is look at her strangely.

_“That stance. It belongs to the Riders.”_

Riders. Uh, I’ll take that to mean what she is.

_“Father taught me.”_ Damn, I hate the rigidity of Latin.

“She does not lie,” that deep bass voice remarks and the dragon lowers his head, turning it slightly so his eye had an unobstructed view of us. A thin membrane shutters over his eye, the layer dulling the bright shine of his golden eye and the dark slit of his pupil.

“I’m scared,” Jenny whispers, clutching the back of my shirt.

“I know,” I mutter back, turning slightly to offer her a one armed hug.

The dragon snorts, the rush of air blowing our hair back and I coughed at the ring of smoke that came with it.

_“Who are you,”_ the woman asks again.

_“My name is -.”_

_“I am not asking for a name.”_

I raise a brow at her interruption.

_“If you do not ask for a name then what do you ask for?”_

Jenny practically pinched me and I jolt, a low growl escaping my throat as I swat her for it. I don’t know why she did that but that fucking hurt!

The woman in front of us crosses her arms and shifted her weight. Despite not being able to see her face I think she was becoming even more frustrated with us.

“These two are strange. Amusing but strange,” I hear that deep bass voice comment and the dragon, to my shock, seemed to be snorting in laughter.

_“Is he… talking?”_

_“What?”_ There was a simultaneous reaction from both the dragon and woman. The dragon practically jerked his head up high and his wings flapped once, twice, three times. The gust produced by his wings causing me to dig my feet in to keep from being knocked over. While the woman dropped her crossed arms and before I could react she grabbed the front of my shirt.

_“How can you hear him!”_

“What?”

_“How are you tapping into my bond with Velocitas!”_

_“Who? What?”_ I push her away and actually got ready to throw a punch if she tried again.

“I am Velocitas.” 

Well, shit, a dragon basically named for speed.

_“Well, nice to meet you,”_ I remark with a slight bow to him.

Before Velocitas could say something the woman pushed me and with a growl I swung. Instantly pushing Jenny back with my body to avoid Velocitas’ grasp - though seriously, dodging a huge ass dragon’s claws is… well, that.

“Run!” I shove Jenny into motion, keeping her ahead of me as the dragon, Velocitas, roars in anger.

_“Velocitas, wait!”_ I hear the woman shout as the rush of air all but knocked us off our feet.

A shadow casts over us.

“She hurt you!”

I grab Jenny and yank her back, skidding to a stop as Velocitas land in front of us, his body blocking our immediate escape. Of course we can’t outrun a fucking dragon. Of fucking course.

Shielding her with my body was the only thing I could do but - huge ass dragon and thick claws, there’s just no defending from that.

A flash of claws has me pulling Jenny to me, hiding her face in my shoulder, and I shut my eyes.

_“What?”_ the woman again.

I crack open an eye and gulp at the near proximity of very sharp gleaming silver claws. Shit.

“Oh god,” Jenny whispers and breaks free of me to stumble away.

“Impossible…” 

I stare at the claws less than a foot away from me before redirecting my attention to the dragon’s head.

I’m not sure how but… does he look startled?

“That… the Prince?”

“Alex?” Jenny’s voice barely pierced the haze that was settling in my head. A slow yet steady beat echoing inside.

_“Back off,”_ I mutter softly and the dragon backs away.

Then without warning he bows. Lowering the front of his body to the ground, his wings carefully spread out as his head nearly touches the dirt.

I have no idea what’s happening anymore but it feels right.

_“Velocitas?”_

“Alex? What’s going on?”

“I dunno…”

The woman rushes past me, our shoulders knocking into each other hard enough to leave a bruise, _“Velocitas, what are you doing?!”_

“She has returned.”

_“What?”_ a simultaneous question left our lips and a dark glare was sent my way from Velocitas’ rider.

“She has returned. Our lost princess.”

_“The Bringer of Light?”_ I ask, my mind flashing back to the mosque in the temple.

_“How are you doing that?!”_ the woman snaps at me, again stomping towards me until Velocitas stopped her.

“Do not harm her!”

“Why not!”

Uh, that was her voice, right?

I rub my ears thinking I might be imagining things again. But no, it was definitely her voice except, it wasn’t my ears that heard her.

“She’s the princess.”

“The princess died as a child, Velocitas!” Yup, she’s definitely not talking out loud!

I elected to stay quiet as dragon and rider seemed to argue with one another about whether or not I’m some lost princess.

Backing away slowly from the bickering pair I grab Jenny’s hand and holding a finger up to my lips we snuck away.

We were well out of the village’s gates when I suddenly heard Velocitas’ deep bass voice reverberating in my head. “They’re leaving!”

“Run!” I scream to Jenny, letting go of her to push her ahead of me.

Thankfully she needed no other encouragement and was off.

Though I was faster I didn’t want to run ahead so I stayed half a step behind her. Pushing her with a hand when she seemed to slow.

That beat was back and throwing a look over my shoulder I saw Velocitas take to the air.

Shit.

“Keep running!”

Skidding to a stop I turn halfway to watch the red dragon’s wings move. His scales surprisingly not glittering in the sunlight.

“Alex!”

“Don’t stop!” I turn my head to look at her, could see her hesitation. “TRUST ME!”

An agonized look flickers across her face before she takes a step back, a short hop before she steeled her face. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE DIE!” she screams at me before running once more.

A sad smile tugs on my lips before I turn once more to face the dragon. Taking the time to study his appearances now that Jenny’s no longer in immediate danger.

I vaguely remember seeing something like frills along the sides of his head and slightly curved spikes running down the entirety of his back - from the back of his head to his tail.

He lands heavily in front of me, causing me to shield my face from the dust and debris, but just before he kicked up all of this I saw two large horns curving back towards his wings. The undersides of his body were a tawny color and his wings’ membranes were an ash blue color, the tones only serving to enhance the deep red of his scales.

“You do not run,” Velocitas observes.

_“I do not matter.”_

The woman rider hops from Velocitas’ back, onto his raised limb and then finally to the ground. The efforts taking no visible strain on her. _“Why do you talk like that?”_ she inquired.

I simply tilt my head to the side and cross my arms. _“Like what?”_

_“Like you are nothing.”_

“Ah.” I rub my chin. _“Because I am.”_

“You are not nothing. You are something.”

A twisted grin fought to be seen but I duck my head to hide it. _“My friends matter more to me than my own life, Velocitas.”_ I move my arms and showed his rider that I have no weapons in my hands. _“Do what you will.”_

The woman rider walked closer to me and for first time ever she removed her helmet, revealing dark brown hair and I could see that she had a case of helmet hair. I wanted to smile, do something, anything but despite my internal relief that she was just as human as I was - though I am having doubts about that right now - I also knew that I was in a bad position to be making jokes.

_“Are you the Princess?”_

_“I doubt I am royal. This…”_ I gesture at our surroundings, _“I know nothing of it.”_

“She speaks truth. She’s unfamiliar with our surroundings.”

I frown at Velocitas. _“Are you reading my mind or something?”_

_“He should not be able to,”_ his rider remarks, she too was staring at the red dragon.

“I cannot. But I sense her emotions. Much like I can sense the King’s.”

_“What does this has to do with me?”_

The woman frowned at me. _“A partnered dragon can usually sense the emotions of only three people in the entirety of their life.”_

“Their human partner,” Velocitas lists one.

_“The crowned Royal.”_

“And the first born and heir to the throne, descendent of Royal blood.”

I have no idea what to say to any of this. _“Is this why he called me ‘Prince’?”_ I mutter quietly to myself. 

_“Who did?”_

I gesture back to the village, _“The one who called you Lieutenant General.”_

Seriously, an idea of being in the presence of a Imperator, it’s a bit unnerving.

The woman made an ‘ah’ noise. _“He’s the Chief.”_

I frown at the word she used. Magister, that was the word she used and it gave me the impression that he was a big wig, critical to the government.

_“Is he part of a…”_ I stumbled at what word to use. _“No, let me rephrase that. Is he vital to the government?”_ This got me a confused look. _“Is he part of a bigger council outside the village?”_

The woman rider looked amused with my question. _“No. He reports to the Duke about…”_ she takes a moment to orientate herself and points north, _“Two klicks that way.”_

I hummed, thinking, before turning my attention to the forest behind me and the place where my friends were probably waiting, watching us.

“I do believe we have gotten off topic,” Velocitas remarks drily and I wanted to curse him for reminding his partner of the original conversation.

I don’t know why they believe I’m some lost princess or why the chief did. I just knew that for the mistake to have happened in the first place it meant that I must have some resemblance to their prince.

_“I am no one’s Princess,”_ I remind them before they could start back on it.

_“We will not know for sure unless we bring you to the Capital.”_

“This day just keep getting better and better,” I grumble, pinching the bridge of my nose.

_“Velocitas, grab her.”_

That snaps me out of my thoughts and I jump back though I doubt I could ever get out of Velocitas’ immediate range.

_“Do not touch me!”_ I growled at the dragon and his reaching hand stops.

_“That is only proving that you are the lost princess you know,”_ the Imperator remarks drily.

“Fuck,” I curse softly, rubbing my forehead.

“Would it help you to know that we have no intention of bringing you to harm?”

_“And would you promise the same for my friends?”_

The woman crosses her arms and looks at me seriously. _“If it gets you to come with us, then yes, I would do my upmost best to protect them.”_

I look at Velocitas, arching an eyebrow at him. He was a huge ass dragon and his partner was promising to protect five intruders. “Anything for the princess.”

_“Do not call me that.”_

I turn towards the forest and wondered how I was going to get ahold of my friends. My phone did nothing other than tell me that there was no signal - something I’m not too shocked by. This place, it’s too bizarre to be an area on Earth.

And the temple, it spoke of the Draconian when I was reading the inscriptions.

_“I need to find my friends,”_ I tell the silent pair behind me.

_“Where would they be?”_

I cross my arms as I consider where I told my friends to hide. _“High grounds but under the shelter of the trees,”_ I mutter in remembrance. I point towards the closest high ridge I could see from where we were standing. _“I would check up there first.”_

Velocitas’ rider brushes against me and when I glance over I see her with a spyglass. _“See anything?”_

She doesn’t answer at first but when she finally gets around to lowering the spyglass she shakes her head. _“I do not see anyone out there. We might have better luck in the air.”_

I turn and stare at her. _“You expect me to, what, get on Velocitas’ back and fly?”_

She had an expectant look that had me quickly backing up. _“What, are you afraid to fly?”_

_“Do not laugh at me,”_ I glare at her. _“I am in no mood to try flying a dragon.”_

_“We would not allow any harm to fall upon you,”_ the Imperator reassures.

_“That is not what I am referring to,”_ I mutter before jumping back when Velocitas’ head appears between us. _“Don’t do that!”_

_“Are you afraid of flying or Velocitas?”_

“Fear not for no dragon can harm you.”

_“That is if I am this royal you perceive me to be.”_

Velocitas tilts his head and his muzzle butts into my belly. Startled I press my hands in the space between his nostrils and found that I was quite small compared to him. His scales felt smooth under my touch and a fair size bigger than my hand.

His teeth, from what I had glimpsed so far, were probably as long as my arm and I had no doubt that it was as thick as my forearm. I pity any who earns his ire.

Despite how close he was to me - I don’t think he has any concept of personal space - it wasn’t really that uncomfortable. Without really meaning to I started scratching the space between his nostrils and a soft humming started to echo in my head.

_“Is that…?”_

_“It’s Velocitas.”_

_“Wow…”_

_“Trust in me please. Let us find your friend so we may return to the Capital.”_

_“Fine…”_

“Great! Talerirn, help her onto my back!”

Talerirn?

The rider laughs and shook her head as she offers me her helm. _“Wear this. It will offer some protection from the wind.”_

_“What about you?”_ I ask as I accept it.

“She has ridden me without armor and helm before.” Velocitas seemed like he was laughing as he lowered himself fully to the ground to the point where I could see the saddle. Before I saw the straps across his chest and around his forelegs but now I can see that it was situated between two spikes along his spine. Just large enough to fit two people.

Velocitas’ rider, Talerirn, hops onto Velocitas’ arm and despite having no previous experience doing this before I managed to do the same feat with little difficulties.

_“You definitely have the making to be a Rider.”_

_“Thank you… What did Velocitas mean?”_

_“About?”_

“I think she’s referring to the armor.”

_“Oh.”_ She hops into the saddle and offers a hand to me. _“That’s an old story.”_ Embarrassment tinged her words as I accept the hand. With a grunt she hauls me up and with a little struggle I manage to position myself behind here.

_“Old but apparently interesting,”_ I comment.

She made a noise as she holds out a thick leather strap to me. _“Put this around your waist and hand it back to me.”_

I did exactly what she told me to do, a grimace appearing on my face as my crotch press against the curve of Talerirn’s butt. I’m glad I’m not a man in this case. Without any comments I hand the strap back to her and when I lean around to get a view of what she’s doing I got a whiff of her scent.

Leather, oil, and… what is this? It was something earthy and it was calming. I needed to lean back to avoid the urge to let my body relax into her.

_“Do you have the helm on?”_ She looks over her shoulder.

With the helm in my hands I slide it onto my head, surprised by how breathable it was to have it on. It was a bit loose but it was definitely manageable.

_“Ready.”_

“Here we go!”

With a jump and a might flap of his wings we were up in the air. The weight of my body dropping before a sense of weightlessness took over and for the first time ever I got a sense of what it’s like to fly.

_“Holy shit!”_ I laugh as I throw my arms out.

“She’s definitely made to be a Rider,” Velocitas laughs.

“That she is.” Talerirn laughed, the wind carrying her voice back to me.

Unsure of how to tap into their bond to communicate with them I lean forward, _“I can still hear you!”_

_“What?!”_

Clearly I wasn’t loud enough. So I try shouting it this time, _“I can still hear you!”_

“Guess we won’t be talking about her behind her back,” Velocitas remarks though there was a tone of laughter in his thoughts.

_“How do you talk like that?”_

“It comes naturally, as if thinking but sharing it,” Velocitas answers.

_“I do not remember if the King could ever communicate directly to other dragons. I know that Airamth can but all dragons can communicate with one another.”_

I was busy looking over the side at this point. Trying to figure out where my friends could be. But at the same time I was trying to learn as much as I could about Draconian. I understand that there is a King, a Royal, and he has a dragon partner much like Talerirn. Yet at the same time the people in the village had no signs of dragons living amongst them.

My best guess? It isn’t common for people to have dragons for partners. A special privilege maybe?

I wanted to ask about Airamth but before I could I spotted something. There was a shine, a reflection somewhere to our left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been working on for a few years. And I sincerely hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of it and I'll try and post another chapter in a week or so.


End file.
